Contest
by SaikaMasaomi
Summary: In a world where demon hunters are revered and worshiped as gods, Uzumaki Naruto, the vessel for the most powerful demon yet has finally found friends, but only by way of a mysterious contest, held by the illustrious and powerful Akutski, but why. And what's this 'power' they speak of? rated M, Narusasu, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Contest 1

A/N: well, may I present to you, Contest, my first narusasu fic. Coz narusasu is hot.

WARNING: Narusasu. I love yaoi! Maybe some violence, angst, all that jazz. Implied attempted murder.

DISCLAIMER: the day I own Naruto is the day of the apocalypse. And since my house is still standing and I'm still alive, it's obvious that I don't own Naruto. (What a complete and utter shame)

Well onto the show...

"G-get away from me" a five year old Uzumaki Naruto yelled, stumbling around a corner.

"Get back here brat!" The drunk man yelled, stumbling after the young blond. The man, whose name was unknown, cornered the blonde in an deserted ally.

"Stop, please, just stop" the blond choked out, backing up against the wall.

The drunk man chuckled, taking out a knife "no, I don't think I will"

And as the knife came down, Naruto had never been as scared for his life.

Naruto looked up at the three staring faces in front of him, equal measures of awe and pity evident on their faces. The blond haired boy grimaced and looked down, he didn't want their pity, he wanted their cooperation.

The blond had just finished telling his group mates about his background and the many attempts on his life by stumbling drunken fools, when the buzzer rang, and the grand hall became a battle ground.

It was group against group as they struggled to get to the top floor, where their transportation was.

The eighteen year old followed his three other team members out of the elegant hall and turned left, into an equally lavish corridor, jumping back a few feet when a glinting blade descended from the ceiling and slammed down right in front of him with a huge thwack.

I shifted my weight on my front foot, and launched myself at the guillotine like blade and jumped over it, pressing into it with my hand to give me a little more momentum. I was immediately yanked into a warm, hard body and my eyes widened in terror. I thought that I had somehow gotten separated from my group, and was about to be killed. The rules were practically non existent, the only rule being that you had to bring back the 'power' to the mansion when you found it; so killing was allowed, even this early in the game.

I relaxed, when two of my teammates. Neji, a boy with long brown hair, pale eyes, and a snotty disposition. Kiba, a brunette with short, shaggy brown hair, and tribal tattoos on his cheeks, and a large dog. Shikamaru was behind me. He had black hair pulled up onto the top of his head and shaped like a pineapple, and was really lazy. I twisted back and stared into Shikamaru's hard black eyes and I knew, we were gonna have to kill. A group of four was rounding the hallway.

After we had disposed of the other team, we continued onward, jumping away from many traps, and killing many D ranked Demons. D ranked Demons are the lowest order of Demon, A being the highest, and S being in another category completely.

By this time, we were on one of the upper floors, fifth I think. It was a battle to see who could get to the sixth floor first, to our transportation. The way this game works is that you start at the bottom and work your way up, to what we call the transportation room. Not very original, I know. The first people to get there get to pick there mode of transportation. The choices range from bicycles, to vans, and even helicopters. Those who get up last have to pick from what other teams didn't want, and often get no transportation at all. We ran up the slightly tilted hall, and stoped dead in our tracks.

It was eerily quiet now, dead silent except fog the hiss of the C ranked spider Demon guarding a set of stairs. It was the highest ranked Demon we had faced so far. Each set of stairs were marked with a red cloud pattern and a number. The number was five

Usually I would be more vivacious and outgoing, but there was no room for that now, nothing else mattered. Nothing except the task.

The demon swung it's head and looked right at Naruto, rubbing two front legs together and putting them up to its mouth. It blew. Countless thick strings of spider thread struck the wall where the blonde was just seconds ago, pulled out of the way by a cursing Kiba.

"Watch it blondie" the tattooed brunette warned, just as he and his dog leapt. The spider lifted one spindly led and smacked the dog outta the way, it landed on the floor with a crunch and a yelp. Kiba on the other hand twisted in mid air, avoiding the blow and landed a solid punch to one of its glowing green eyes.

"That's for Akamaru! He yelled before jumping back to the ground before running to his injured dog.

I grinned and slid a kunai out of my pouch, holding it back handed and swiping it across the demons face and watching as a mess if black blood oozed out.

Suddenly I felt a flare of chakra and black tendrils spread out from where Shikamaru was standing. I heard him yell Shadow Strangle Jutsu and those thin wisps of shadow contracted around the spider and it exploded, the remaining pieces of the spider sizzling and evaporating.

I looked at Shikamaru and I gave him a grin of triumph and he smirked.

As we picked up Akamaru and made our way up stairs to the transport room, I couldn't help smile.

A/N: OMFG I wrote something! So this is supposed to be more of a teaser/epilogue chapter, if you like it please be sure to drop a review telling me what you liked, constructed criticism is also appreciated. Also, check out some of my other fics, I'm working on updating them slowly (very very slowly)

~SaikaMasomi

UPDATE: I changed the ending. I fucking loathed it!

UPDATE: I changed a bit of the stuff. Yup, stuff. I made the storyline and plot a bit clearer. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Review goddamnit! I'm starting to loose my interest in this story, so if you want me to continue then review. This means you, yes you, not the person next to you, but you!

Ah, back to the story.

The transport room, as mention before, was a large room filled with shelves upon shelves of transportation vehicles. Today, it was nearly empty. We must have used more time than I had thought.

I saw movement to the left and looked out of the corner if my eye. Another team, comprised completely of girls, were stepping in.

I immediately broke into a run, combing the isles to find a suitable mode of transportation. The other team must have had the same idea because soon after I started running, a busty blonde girl started to run also. So it was a race.

I saw it at the same time she did. A row of gleaming black motorcycles. I immediately started running for them, cutting her off as I slid to a stop neatly before them, and pressed a nice, round, button. The button was essentially a way of claiming ownership. Once the button is pressed, there is no way to give up the claim.

The blonde glared at me, obviously upset that I had took 'her' transportation. "You bastard" she growled, stepping forward threateningly. I grimaced and took a step back. That bitch... Who did she think she was. Still, she was pretty hot. The blond took another step, before her teammates came in and dragged her away before she could say anything else. A pretty black haired girl stayed behind, and muttered an apology, before a shout of "Hinata" filled the room, and she blushed bright red and left.

My teammates came running up behind me as I stood, watching her go. They all patted me on the back and admired my catch. Kiba even wolf whistled, while Neji and Shikamaru just smirked appreciatively.

As we wheeled our bikes out into the bright mid-morning sunlight, I got my first look at where we were at.

We looked to be in a large forest at the top of a hill, a road leading out in  
>front of us.<p>

We slid onto our motorcycles, and opened the packs that were hanging off the side like saddlebags. Mine was full of money, which I guessed to be our budget for the trip, and strangely enough a $200 target gift card.

Shikimaru's were filled nearly to the brim with maps, while Neji's were stocked full of food and Kiba's, full of weapons.

As far as we knew, the group did this to everyone, so we thought nothing of it. We got on our motorbikes and sped off down the paved road ahead of us... And immediately stopped again.

The view was breathtaking.

A village was spread out before us. It lay underneath the hill, a river split it in half. But there was no one there.

We drove through the empty streets, the noise of our five engines echoing around the village.

We heard a crash from the right, and a glossy black van careened out from a corner behind them, and, tipping wildly from side to side, proceeded to speed by us.

That same blonde that I had beaten leaned out the drivers window and stuck her tongue and middle finger out. The person in the passenger seat, a girl with bright pink hair, did the same.

The back windows were tinted black, do I couldn't see into them, but you could see the outline of two more girls through it.

"That bitch" I growled, gripping the handlebar tighter.

"What was all that about" Neji asked. Kiba was snickering under his breath, and Shikamaru just looked bemused.

"There just sore losers. They don't like that I beat them to the motorcycles, and now there being petty little bitches" I said, as if that explained everything.

Neji and Shikimaru could only stare. Kiba started laughing his ass off.

"Oi Kiba, cut that out" I said, blushing slightly. I can't believe I got beaten by a bunch of girls. Well... They ran a way, but that doesn't mean anything!

"Naruto" I heard Neji say quickly.

"Yeah?" I answered, turning to him curiously. His eyes were even weirder than usual, normally they were a pale milky white with no pupils, which makes me wonder how he can see. Right now, the veins at the side of his eye were more pronounced, and his pupils looked like they had been cracked (1).

"Why is no one here" he said, almost distractedly, looking around. I was confused. What was there to see except old houses and buildings?

I looked to Shikamaru, he knew everything.

"Byakugan" Shikamaru explained, is a trait found only in the Hyuuga clan. It allows you to see Chakra, through walls, and have 180 degree vision.

"Oh" I said quietly and nodded once before everything fell silent. Neji seemed to be zoning in on one particular direction. I cast my senses out, picking up on a faint Chakra signal. The Chakra signal of an A Ranked Demon.

A/N: Sorry the updates are pretty short. Not to mention the long-ass hiatus I put you through. But I have a good reason. I was grounded. Yes I still get grounded.

Well I hope this chapter gives you a better understanding of the characters and their personalities. Naruto is competitive and cusses a lot. I hope that doesn't offend anyone...

(1): This is the vibe I get from the byakugan, cracked.

The village was based on the view from Heidelberg Schloss, in Germany. But this doesn't take place in Germany. It takes place in my imaginary fantasy world.

UPDATE: Thank you for all the reviews, even though it wasn't what I wanted to hear, I defiantly think it has helped me become a better writer. There was also a horrendous amount of spelling and grammar errors. Sorry about that.

~Saika Masomi


	3. Chapter 3

Contest 3

A/N: Yay, new chapter! Sorry the social interactions are... lacking. I'm very socially awkward. I probably should have put this in the first chapter. Oh well.

Oh, and I updated the 2nd chapter and made it longer. If your anything like me, your too lazy to read the updates. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. This chapter won't make much sense to you otherwise.

On to the story!

I jumped through the trapdoor and landed in a basement. Or at least I thought it was a basement. It was really too dark to see much.

My team and I were on the still trail of the Demon, and it took us to this pastry shop at the edge of the abandoned village. It was almost unbelievably creepy. Usually these 'Demon Houses' or places that house Demons, are 'haunted' when the Demons magical energy moves things around, or when the Demon creates a Ghost. A Ghost is an apparatus of its true form. Because the Demon cannot go out in the sunlight, it creates a Ghost to do things for it, usually finding food or scaring away unwanted guests (aka humans).

To create these "Ghosts" Demons must have a large amount of demonic power, or Chakra, which is exactly why were here today. When born, people start out with zero Chakra, but accumulate more as they mature. A mutation in the human genome caused Chakra Receptors, or cells that accept Chakra as an energy source. They basically replace the cells mitochondria (1). People usually seal the Chakra they gain in weapons, or in my case, your body. Once sealed in a weapon, you can use it in Jutsus, and other things.

Kiba and Akamaru jumped in behind me. Earlier it was agreed that me and Kiba would go in, Kiba because of his dog like nose, and me because of my Chakra sensing skills. Neji was still sulking above, mad because I got to the Demon first.

If this wasn't such a dire situation I would have found that adorable.

I heard a strange noise to my left, and Kiba and I whirled around. Akamaru started growling, and the big dog actually tried to hide behind Kiba. The Chakra signal that had been faint up until now nearly pushed me off my feet. I heard both Neji and Shokamaru shift above me and knew they felt it too.

The noise got closer and closer. Then finally, the Demon burst into our line of sight and attacked us.

I could tell from its Chakra signature that it was an S-class, which was more than I bargained for, to be honest. I was expecting a quick D-ranked Demon, or a C-ranked at the most.

As the light shining through the trap door, illuminated more and more of the Demon, I could tell it was a giant snake. I mean giant, absolutely huge. That was all I was able to register as it's massive head hit me in the stomach and shoved me into the wall. I could've sworn I heard the wall crack as all the air in my body was knocked out of me. I saw it draw back again to offer the finishing blow, now that it had me stunned. It coiled and lunged. I tried to move, but all of my extremities had gone numb, the best I could do was pressing myself farther into the wall.

I distantly heard Kiba shout, and Neji and Shikamaru drop down from above. The only thing I could focus on were those huge fangs coming towards me.

An inch from piercing my body, the snake stopped, and that's when I realized that another person had entered the room.

"Manda" he called, his voice cold and devoid of any emotion. The snake obediently slithered to him, and for the first time since he enters the room, I was able to get a good look at him. He was shorter than me, and looked to be about 17, with jet black hair and piercing black eyes. He was wearing a tight wide necked white shirt that was decorated with a Purple black stripe that started at the thinnest part if his waist, and slanted diagonally to the top of his hip, then slanted up around the back. He was also wearing tight black jeans with fingerless leather gloves (1). All in all this guy was smoking HOT. He raised a black gloved hand and patted the snakes hand. In his other hand he held a scroll, and I could feel a large amount if chakra emitting from it. He caught me looking and smirked. Then vanished in a poof of smoke. We stared.

Kiba was the first to speak. "Umm... What was that?"

I shook my head. "I don't know..."

Shikamaru just sighed and muttered "troublesome". Neji just stared. After a moment he spoke.

"That, was Sasuke Uchiha"

A/N: Whew! That fight scene was a bitch to write. I'm not good with action scenes.

(1): Mitochondria are the part if the cells that make energy. I didn't mean to add science-y things, but I wanted to make it realistic. It's in a real world AU, kind of.

(2): Incase you couldn't glean from my bad description, he was wearing the same thing he wears in the anime, just a little more realistic.

I hope you liked it.

~SaikaMasomi


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Update! This is both an apology for being so late lady time, and a child of my boredom.

"Sasuke... Uchiha" I echoed, rolling the name around on my tongue.

Kiba shuffled over, Akamaru following closely behind. "How did you know that?" He asked suspiciously, as Shikamaru moseyed up, a bored expression in his face.

"Sasuke Uchiha, age 18, heir of the Uchiha fortune. He and his family dropped off the map eight years ago when his house mysteriously exploded. I was on the team investigating it. I was actually the main detective on the case." Neji explained brusquely.

Kiba coughed, and Shikamaru keeping his bored expression. Even my eyes widened a bit.

Oh yeah. Neji used to be a detective, the only one of us who had an actual job, excepting Kiba, who worked for his mom at a veterinary clinic. It was then I realized just how little I know about my teammates. And I already told them everything... I shuddered. Stupid.

"Why was he here?" Kiba asked, folding both his hands behind his head casually.

"My guess is that" Shikamaru pointed to a large metal door that I hadn't noticed before. "It's where he came from" the four of us turned to face it, and everyone except Shikamaru got a good look at it for the first time.

The black door had the word 'laboratory' stenciled in large white letters across the front. Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and I all walked forwards. Akamaru trailing behind.

The laboratory was thoroughly explored, yielding nothing but a few dusty scrolls entitled "how not to be a dork I'm 30 days" and "how to make an omelette without it tasting like toxic waste (1)" and a shark fetus in a jar. Kiba had gone crazy over the fetus in a jar.

And now, we were standing out side the gates to the abandoned village.

"Well that was a... Waste of time" Kiba commented as we were getting on our bikes. As usual Akamaru was set on his lap.

"Yeah" I commented distantly, as we revved up our bikes. I was still thinking of the sexy stranger I had seen earlier today. Sasuke Uchiha...

Three hours later, the group of four were speeding down a back road in the fire kingdom, heading to a place with an assload of demons, the Uchiha district.

A/N: Sorry it was so short, but I really wanted to get it published today. It's sasunaru day, and even though this is going to be a narusasu I think you guys still deserve it. Check out my other sasunaru day story 'Animals'

Next chapter will be longer and Sasuke's permanent appearance.

Ja,

~SaikaMasomi


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Update~!

Sorry I was late again. To be fair I did just start high scool, which is stressful, and I'm actually making friends, and that's taking up too much time.

WARNING: Gore mentions of blood

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I wanted to ask you all something. Since I want to become a better writer, can you try to pay attention as you read, and point out things I can become better in? I wrote this in a different writing style, and I like it. What do you think? Should I continue to use it?

It was the dead of night, and the Uchiha mansion loomed in front of us forbiddingly.

"It... Kinda looks like a horror movie set" Kiba said in awed breathlessness.

The Uchiha mansion, although in disrepair, was still gorgeously decorated.

You could tell that it had been abandoned for a long time, though.

We stepped forward and I shuddered as a wave of pure demonic Chakra ripped through me, stronger than I had ever felt before.

I swayed, leaning on Kiba for support as the others all turned towards me.

Kiba's hands wrapped around my arms reflexively, pushing me up and off him, while him and my team mates all asked it'll I was OK.

I nodded weakly, that demon Chakra messed me up more than I would have liked to admit. The others didn't seem to feel anything, although with the strength of the signal, I would have almost expected them to.

"I'm fine" I waved my hand, pulling away from the arms and towards the abandoned mansion. The demon Chakra getting stronger with every step I took. Once we reached the doors, however, the Chakra signal dissipated.

There was still a weak Chakra signature, but it was almost as if there was a barrier blocking out the signature. Weird.

I heard the others enter behind me, and we walked as a group into the abandoned mansion, kicking up dust that had been accumulating for years.

The door slammed shut behind us, and we all jumped, even Akamaru let out a bark.

We were now walking up a dark hallway, having walked up a flight of stairs to the second floor. There wasn't really much conversation, we were more focused on detecting Chakra. Neji had his Byakugan on, and Kiba and Akamaru were sniffing around. Shikamaru was doing his ... lazy thing. A peak in demonic Chakra had me almost to my knees. The sheer amount of Chakra knocking me off my feet.

I heard the others rush towards me, and distantly heard them ask me of I was OK. I ignored all of that, and focused on the Chakra signal. I heard my team getting more and more worried. But that didn't matter, I had finally pinpointed the origin of the signal. A nondescript door in the corner of the hall.

I stood up weakly, staggering away from my team, and pushing away Akamaru's nose from off my stomach. I limped towards the door, gritting my teeth to bear the pain, and, leaning on the door, announced my discovery to my team.

My announcement, was mostly met by skepticism, and a pained gasp from Neji.

Neji flailed around for a bit, before composing himself and clearing his throat. And ...was he blushing?

"Naruto is right. There is a huge amount of Demon Chakra behind that door."

The whole group let out one collective gasped. Even Shikamaru, who until then had been standing off to the side quietly.

"So what do we do now?" Kiba asked.

"Open it" Shikamaru ventured.

"But the chakra" Neji countered.

"Oh just open the damn thing" I snapped, walking to the door and pulling it open. A gut wrenching blast of Chakra nocked me off my feet, sending me down to my knees where I knelt, clutching my head. Neji who hadn't unactivated his Byakugan, let out an agonized gasp, stumbling backwards. The Kiba and Shikamaru were left relatively unaffected, and watched us all with... was that amusement? The bastard.

They peeked curiously into the room and stopped short, gasping softly.

I managed to ignore the pain long enough to peek into the room. The first thing I noticed was the smell, the second thing, the blood. The large traditionally decorated room was absolutely saturated with blood, almost no space on its tastefully decorated walls were left free from the gore. There was a pile of corpses laying in the corner of the room, piled into a high mound. Wait, what the fuck was that? There was a Demon, at least S-class, but what caught me off guard was not the class, but the appearance. It was absolutely disgusting.

It was like a cross between a bird, and the grossest fucking thing you can imagine. It's black feathers were matted and soaked with blood, its beak was cracked and dirty. And it was waking up.

It turned its head towards us, it's beady red eyes staring right back at us. Then, without warning, it lunged.

It took a wild stab at Kiba, who dodged just in time, and shut the door behind him just in time. There was a loud thump as the Bird Demons beak stabbed through the thick wooden door. The beak disappeared, and an even louder crash followed, and the door broke down.

I got up from my place on the floor, scooping up Neji who was still clutching at his eyes. Running away from the Demon. I could hear a fight going on at the end of the hallway, but rad away from it anyway, the pain in my head keeping me from doing anything helpful.

Soon, we came to a large open room, with some dusty furniture. It looked like a living room of some sort. I dropped Neji and collapsed on a red couch, throwing up clouds of dust where I had just sat. Catching my breath, I noticed that the pain in my head had diminished a great deal.

After a while, I had recovered my breath, and stood up, the pain between my eyes had depleted to almost nothing. "Stay put" I commanded Neji, who had stopped clutching his eyes, and now held them half lidded, eyes barely open. From what I could see, they looked pretty red and painful. The poor guy.

Ignoring the crashes and banging coming from upstairs, I left Neji lying on the couch and started walking through the rest of the house.

Shortly, I came to a small narrow staircase leading down to a dimly lit hallway. After a short debate, I started down the stairs.

I came to an unmarked door. There was nothing outstanding about that door, and I opened it. I was immediately hit by the same smell that had been in the room upstairs. I hardly had time to mutter an 'oh shit', before a Demon came out of the dark of the room and straight at me.

This Demon wasn't nearly as strong as the one before, but it was twice as disturbing.

With a humanoid figure, it was about seven feet tall, it looked like something from the deepest depths of hell.

The thing smiled at me, it's glowing green eyes glinting in the dim light that came from the open doorway.  
>It's sharp, pointed teeth were displayed for all to see, and I nearly vomited at the sight that was before me. I regret ever calling this thing humanoid.<p>

It took a swipe at me with its disgusting and cracked claws, and i back flipped backwards, I slid a kunai out of my pack and sliced it across its chest, thick goo coming out of the wound.

The Demon streaks and claws blindly at me, missing by miles. I rear back and rasengan it in the stomach.

It stumbled back, but other than that, my attack did nothing. What the hell was this thing?

It dropped to all fours, crouching lowly to the ground. I backed away slowly.

The creature stalked me, animalistic in its movements. Then pounced. It's claws slowly sliced into my shirt. I felt something discharge from the claws.

My vision immediately started to get blurry, and I knew I had been poisoned.

Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit

Think, I don't want to die here, think! Umm... I grabbed the creatures claws, fighting my weakness. I could feel the raised ridges of the claws sliding out of my shoulder.

"No" I shouted, and used the last of my strength to push the Demons claws into its won neck.

I collapsed onto the worn sodden floor, not noticing the figure at the top of the stair.

A/N: I'm finally done! Me and my friends started a new account called appacasXarmpits (not my idea) that has LOTF fanfiction. I've hardly wrote anything through. This has priority.

Love you all. Sorry if some scenes are too graphic, I was feeling violent. When I was writing the last bit, I was having a very graphic conversation about eating babies.  
>Anyway, review.<p>

~SaikaMasomi


	6. Chapter 6

Contest 6

A/N: hey, I decided to post a new chapter for narusasu day! Happy narusasu day! I would like to thank you all for being here and following and favoriting this story. Without you, I'm not sure what would become of this story. This one is for all of you.

I'm really bad at dialogue, so please excuse it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own.

WARNIG: Uber perverted Naruto, 'OOC Sasuke. This is going to be a 'Sasuke in a skirt' Fic, in regards to personality.

I woke up slowly, blinking rapidly. I finally managed to focus on my surrounding a bit more. And I froze. I had no idea where I was. Horrible scenarios of me being horribly killed by a Demon flashed through my mind, and I started to freak out.

I tried to keep my fear from surfacing, I wouldn't want to open my wounds. Wait... I felt my chest, my wounds were all bandaged up. This is getting weird. Even weirder than the stuff that usually happens to me. Just what was happening?

I slowly managed to calm myself down enough to really take in my surroundings. I was in some sort of... room? It was sparsely decorated, mostly featuring tones of blue and black. There was a pile of blankets on one side... And was that a boy?

I reached up to wipe my eyes, just to make sure of what I was seeing... Oh wait, my hands were bound. Shit, this makes it so much worse. I moved around a little, careful of the low roof, trying to get a closer look. I managed to get about three feet, before I wasn't able to move anymore. My handcuffed arms were attached to a rope... Which was attached to... something.

The boy sprawled out on top of the blankets groaned is his sleep, and rolled to the side, presenting me with his face. He was beautiful. Who... who was he?

What could he possibly want from me. Has he kidnapped me? Am I in danger? Well, he doesn't look that scary... The dark haired boy was sleeping soundly, his face relaxed, and didn't look nearly as scary, if it wasn't for the fact that he was curled around a freaking katana, he would have looked cute.

There was no way to tell the time, for all the windows in the room were covered by a thick black cloth. He room was about 11 feet long and a good 5 feet wide. And why would my captor be sleeping so close to me? It just didn't make any sense.

The boy groaned, sitting up groggily. His black eyes heaven with sleep. He moved his head slightly and froze.

He groaned. "So you're awake?" He asked brusquely.

I cocked an eyebrow. Why would he even ask that? Unless... I leaned closer, "are you embarrassed?"

His cheeks flushed a light pink and he flinched ever so slightly. "N-no. What would I even have to be embarrassed about anyway? Your the one tied to the side of my van like a dog."

I growled and leaned forward angrily. thinking of all the tempting things I could do to him. Like kill him, or kiss him. Oh god I'm turning into A pervert. Wait- did he say van? This is a van? His pink lips twitched up into a smirk. "Your only proving my point" he said smugly.

I glared at him hatefully. "Bastard" I muttered. His smirk slipped into an indignant glare. "Dobe, what did you just call me?"

I smirked in triumph. "Well I didn't know you were deaf."

"At least I'm not an idiot" the guy retorted. I paused, how dare he... wait, he looked familiar. I leaned closer, squinting a bit as I tried to remember who he was.

He shifted around uncomfortably. His cheeks reddening a bit. "Take a picture, it will last longer" he muttered.

"Aha!" I exclaimed. "Sasuke Uchiha!" I just remembered his name, of course it wouldn't have took so long if he didn't look so... nevermind.

His eyes widened almost comically, before narrowing almost to slits. "Well, Naruto Uzumaki, looks like you know a little more than you should." He smiled cruely. His voice and facial expression sending shivers down my spine. I unconsciously leaned backwards.

Sasuke stood up, grabbing his katana on the way up. He walked towards me, unsheathing his katana, making a small snick sound, that, in the silence of the car, sounded menacingly loud.

I backed away steadily, until my back was pressed against the side of the van. Sasuke kept walking, the smile still on his face. In one fluid motion, the katana was pressed snugly against my throat, the razor sharp edge of the katana digging into my throat.

My eyes were wide with fear, and my back pressed against the side of the van.

"You have two options." He said. "One, die, or two" his face shifted into one of complete seriousness. "Help me"

A/N: cliffhanger! Haha. Well, Sasuke and Naruto have finally met, how will this affect the plot of the story, what will happen next? Wait and find out!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

WARNING: none

Merry christmas

My eyes widened incredulously, what Sasuke said shocked me. "I don't underst-" I began.

"You have five seconds" he growled, "make up your mind"

My mind was racing. Help him? With what? Is it better than dying? What's to say he won't kill me when he's done with me? I was so lost in thought, that I didn't realize it had already been five seconds. I felt the blade leave my neck, only to come whooshing back.

"Wait!" I yelled. The katana stopped, only centimeters away from my neck. "I'll help you."

Sasuke's lips slid into a truly wicked smirk. He brought the sword down from my throat, and in one fluid movement, sheathed it.

"What do you need me to help you with?" I asked curiously. I jumped as I saw his eyes darken

"I need you to help me kill a certain man" his fist tightened around the katana's handle, before he turned stiffly around and leaned it against the wall.

"Who..." I asked tentatively, not sure what reaction this would get out of him. He seemed really mad.

He turned around, throwing me a cursory glance, before walking and getting in the front seat of the van. "That's none of your business."

"I deserve to -AH!" I got cut off as The van suddenly lurched forward, driven by Sasuke. That man was a real bastard. I take back all the times I said cute.

"Sasuke" I asked quietly some time later. I had moved up to the passenger seat, and was watching the road disinterestedly.

"Hmm?" He answered without turning towards me.

"Where are my teammates?" I asked curiously. I had actually forgot about them until a little while ago, when I had stopped thinking about what sort of person I would be helping Sasuke kill, and started thinking about the circumstances that brought me here.

Sasukes eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "The last people I saw there they were unconscious on floor he third floor guest bedroom." He answered. "You knew them?" He turned to me now, and his face was, as usual, neutral.

"Of course I knew them you bastard! Those were my friends!"

"Well I'm sure there fine. The Demon was dead also" he added nonchalantly, eyes still on the road. It was getting dark now, and the sky was a beautiful shade of blue.

"Why didn't you say something, j asked, nonplussed.

He turned to me, and stared blankly. "You never asked"

I stared. "You bastard." I muttered, before stubbornly turning to stare out the opposite window. I'm glad my friends are okay, although I'd much rather be with them then with this bastard.

We sat silently in the car for a few hours, and the sky had gotten fully dark. I figured we were well on our way to whatever destination the bastard had in mind.

I yawned. I sure was tired. "Oi bastard" I poked him in the shoulder.

He huffed. "What do you want?"

"I'm sleepy~" i wined. I wanna stop for a hotel!

Sasuke scoffed, "if your tired then sleep.

"Where?" I glanced around sarcastically, hoping he'd see the problem. He didn't.

"Sleep anywhere you want. There are pillows there" he gestured behind himself carelessly "sleep on them"

"You don't expect me to sleep on the floor, do you?" There was obvious disdain in my voice.

"Quit being such a girl and just go the fuck to sleep!" Sasuke glared at me through the rearview mirror.

"Fine" I huffed. I walked back and snuggled into the blankets. "Sasuke it's too bright" I complained. He ignored me.

"Sasuke" I wined. He ignored me yet again. I sighed. This is gonna be a long night.

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back. I'm also very tired. The only thing I'm going to bother to type is some shameless propaganda. Read my two christmas oneshots 'Engagement' and 'The Toy Prince'

Merry fucking christmas

~SaikaMasomi 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I had extra time to write this thanks to a winter storm passing through North Carolina. My school is in a really old building with a ton of windows, so when I got there, it was so cold that school was cancelled within 30 minutes of it starting. I was in a fleece jacket, a winter jacket, wrapped in a large blanket and a scarf and still fucking SHIVERING. Speaking of my school, it needs a little help. It's a charter school, so not funded by the government, so we're really freaking poor. There's this thing called Amazon Smile, which allows you to donate a portion of what you spend to an organization of your choice. It's free, and it didn't cost you a penny. Can you please donate to Longleaf School of the Arts? That's my school, it's an art school. Please?

TRIGGER WARNINGS: Bitchy Sasuke, Language

DISCLAIMER: I don't own

Sometime in the early morning I woke up, feeling oddly tired despite getting a solid eight hours of sleep. I sat up. I wonder why? Maybe it was because I almost died. Okay it was probably that. I get loopy when I'm tired.

I flopped back onto my bed, not expecting to feel a hard form dig into my back. The form jolted against me, and gasped. I felt a sharp pain in my thigh and I gasped, rolling over.

I winced as the uneven side of the van pressed painfully into one of my injuries. "What the hell!" Sasuke demanded, glaring at me hatefully. His eyes flashed in the dim lighting.

"I forgot where I was" I said defensively, sitting up with a pained groan. "I thought I was in bed!"

"So you decided to body slam me?" Sasuke threw an incredulous glance my way.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah".

Sasuke continued to glare at me, still swathed inside the mountain of blankets on the floor of his van. "If you wake me up again I'll kill you" he warned quietly, turning over and snuggling into his blankets.

"But Sasuke, that kills people(1)" I gasped playfully.

"That's the point" Sasuke muttered, his voice muffled from the blankets. "Can it Naruto, I'm not in the mood."

I had no doubt that if I woke him, I really would get killed, or at least hurt. So I leaned on the side of the van, watching him sleep. In sleep, Sasuke looked much more relaxed, and much less like a teme. His silky looking blue black hair was splayed all over the pillows, and his chest rose and fell rhythmically. I couldn't see his face, but I guessed it would be relaxed.

His blankets were draped over his torso, and his ass was exposed. Even for me, the sight was totally droolworthy. Groaning, I let my head fall against the side of the van with a dull thunk. This was gonna be a long wait.

Copious amounts of sunlight was streaming in by the time Sasuke finally awoke. He sat up, a disgruntled expression on his face. "What time is it?" He asked, not bothering to look up.

"How the hell should I know?" I replied, starring at him strangely.

He jerked back a bit, as if he had no idea I was even here. He stared at me for a moment before a sort of realization dawned upon him. He nodded, crawling somewhere near the back of the van where there was a pile of things. "12:37" he mused, pulling out a cellphone out from one of the bags. "Damn I slept in." He frowned, before a determined look came upon him. "Naruto. Drive to the nearest cafe."

I looked at him strangely. "Drive your van?" I clarified. Sasuke seemed like the kind of guy that was possessive with his belongings.

The raven buried his face in the pillows. "Yes, dobe. How did you think you were gonna get there? Teleport?"

I gaped at him. "Wow teme, bitchy much?"

Sasuke just scowled at me from underneath the pile of blankets.

I stared at Sasuke as he visibly relaxed. With each sip of coffee his body seemed to release tension. I sipped my own black tea, alternating between drinking and eating my chocolate chip scone.

We were parked in the parking lot of a Café Benè (1), where I had gotten Sasuke the largest and strongest coffee they served. It seemed to be doing him well.

I had no idea what to get him food wise, so I just got him a chocolate muffin. He seemed to appreciate it. I couldn't help smiling amusedly as he relaxed completely against the side of the van, a lazy smile on his face. He had stopped yawning as much, and his eyes lost that glassy look.

I had never seen him like this before... so relaxed. I decided that I liked him like this.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sasuke asked, staring me strangely.

"I'm not" I lied, taking another bite of my scone.

Sasuke nodded absently, staring across the van. Wow. He was most definitely not a morning person.

"So uhh... I started uncertainly, not sure what to say. Conversation with Sasuke was always fun, or in the least entertaining. "What are we doing today?"

"Why do you ask?" Sasuke drank the rest of his coffee in one huge gulp, some spilling from his lips and trickling down his chin. I stared at the trickle of brown liquid as if in a trance, feeling the random urge to bend forward and lick it up. I suddenly remembered the question, and hurried to answer it before Sasuke noticed anything was wrong.

"Oh um I like to know what we're doing."

"We're driving to a cemetery on the outskirts of town. It's supposedly haunted. Legend has it that people who venture there at night never come back. Their bodies are never found. I'm thinking they're ghouls, but I have no idea honestly." It seemed Sasuke was less uptight with coffee in his system. I made a mental note to get him to drink more coffee.

"You're seriously gonna make me fight in my condition?" I exclaimed, shell shocked. What was the point of fixing me up if he was just gonna go get me fucked up again?

"No." Sasuke said, looking sadly at his empty coffee cup. "I'm going to fight. You can stay here."

"You can't fight them alone! They're like... A Class Demons or something!" What was he thinking? Was he crazy? Not even me, the vessel for a S Class demon would try something so unimaginably stupid.

"Please. I can take them down easily. I've been training all summer." His eyes darkened. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

I raised my eyebrow skeptically. Him? Such a small person? I knew he was strong, he did kill that Demon to save me, but e can't be strong enough to take on an S Class Demon all by himself. "You spent all summer training? Why are you so motivated to get strong? I spent my summer eating pizza and watching crap TV in my underwear. Like a normal person."

Sasuke chuckled a bit. "We lets just say I want to get revenge. I want to kill a certain man" He lowered his face so his bangs his his eyes, giving his face a shadowed look. At this point I was seriously starting to doubt his sanity. I should have never agreed to his stupid deal.

"Wasn't that the same thing you said when we first met? Who do you want to kill? Are you even sane?" I fired off questions left and right, and of course, like the bastard he is, Sasuke answered none of them.

"So why were you in that abandoned mansion?" The bastard asked, completely changing the subject. I opened my mouth to answer, but was stuck with a sudden thought. I had been told that the mansion I almost died in was his family mansion, but Sasuke was acting like he had no idea. And come to think of it, Sasuke only looked to be around 17, and the house looked like it had been abandoned for way longer than that. And it takes time for a demon to become more powerful.

I hummed, thinking of a way to tell Sasuke. "I'm part of a... contest hosted by Akustki that..." I trailed of seeing Sasukes eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "...what?" I asked uncertainly, seeing Sasukes incredulous expression.

"It's my life's dream to bring them down." He said slowly.

A/N: So I'm serious about the donation thing. My school needs it. We had to let the principal go because we couldn't afford to keep paying her. The teachers were going to get serious pay cuts if she didn't. If you could see me, I would be kneeling down on the floor with my forehead touching the ground BEGGING YOU to got to Amazon Smile and donate a percent of what you buy off Amazon to Longleaf School of the Arts. .

I may seem melodramatic, but this school is one of the greatest schools that's ever happened to me. What other school would let their students wear PJs and a blanket to school? Today I wore a blanket and curled up on the floor because I was cold and no one batted an eye. If I had to go to a normal public school I would die. Please do it. Please?

~SaikaMasomi


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: It's spring break (yay!) so I have more time to write. I also have more time to be the lazy bum I am. I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I've lost the will to do anything. Not only do I not write, I don't read, I don't watch tv, I just lay in a pool of my own self pity. I decided that doing anything would be better than that, so viola!

WARNINGS: none

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto it would have a better ending.

Well... This was awkward. I shrunk back under the force of Sasuke's glare. "I'm not actually a part of Akatsuki" I clarified. "They're hosting a contest and the person who finds an urn gets 10,000 dollars. I really need that money."

Sasuke nodded thoughtfully, meeting my eyes

"Why do you hate Akutsuki so much?" I asked, shifting to lean against the side of the van. If the murderous look in his eyes was any indication, this was going to be a long story.

I watched with a sparkle of amusement as he shifted, before taking a couple of deep breaths and readjusting his hold on the cup. The amusement in my eyes died away as he spoke his next words.

"Akutsuki killed my family." I let out a startled glance and he smiled wryly at me, shifting his gaze downward to stare into his coffee. "More specifically, my brother Itachi killed my family." He smiled sadly.

"I didn't find out that Akatsuki had forced him to do it until after I killed him. So I swore to kill Yahiko, the leader of Akutsuki. I swore I would kill him if it was the last thing I do." Sasuke snorted, quietly sipping his coffee. "Although if he's hosting a contest to get the urn..." He mused to himself. "It might just be the last thing I ever do."

I was staring at shock by the time Sasuke's explanation came to an end. Who would be cruel enough to make his brother kill Sasuke's entire family? Yahiko... You will pay. I swore silently.

I narrowed my eyes as something in Sasuke's story seemed strange to me. And then I realized. He had said 'urn'.

"What 'urn'" I asked in confusion.

He hummed in thought. "I suppose... The urn is what the Akatsuki call the Power."

I gasped. If the urn was what I was supposed to find and bring to the Akatsuki... What was it about the urn that Akatsuki had to force Sasuke's brother to kill his own family?

I was about to ask, but Sasuke continued, guessing my question before I even opened my mouth.

"A long time ago, before humans and ninjas, earth was populated entirely by Demons. There was a wide variety, from demons who had little Chakra control -sorta like ninja but way stronger- to demons strong enough to level mountains with their Chakra alone. Over all of these reigned the 10 Great Biju, meaning tailed beasts. They were ranked from the amount of power they posses. The one tails has the least amount of power, the 10 tails -Jyubi- has the most."

I nodded, focusing on Sasuke's explanation. I already knew all this, me being a jinchuriki and all, but I had no idea what this had to do with an urn.

"Anyway, the Biju were so powerful, that even when all the other Demons died, they continued to roam the earth. Demons have been here since the rise of humanity, and they'll still be here by the fall. The Biju continue to survive by possessing human hosts and living inside them. This doesn't affect the vessels mind, it just gives them more Chakra. Lots more. There's vessels are called Jinchurikis." Sasuke took a deep breath, not sure how to continue this, his face contorted into a bemused expression.

"There are only 9 Jinchuriki alive at any given time. The Jyubi was so powerful and commanded so much Chakra that he literally ripped apart it's Jinchuriki. After a while, the Jyubi was sealed in a large Urn, and although it's been lost to history, the Uchiha clan, my clan, has been the protector of all the information on the Jyubi."

My eyes widened. I've been helping the Akatsuki the entire time? Well... even if my team hasn't done much we've still been working for them. I was working for the very person who killed Sasuke's parents. I felt a shudder run through me. I was a lot of things, but I was not a murder.

Sasuke smiled wryly, noticing my disgust. "I don't blame you for working for them, you didn't know what you were doing. But I expect you to work for me now." His leveled stare burned right into my very soul.

"Of course" I stammered. For a person that tiny, his stare sure was fierce.

"Good" Sasuke smirked happily. "Now that your working for me, let's go kill some Ghouls."

I grinned and nodded vigorously, standing up to slid in the passenger seat next to Sasuke. He looked at me oddly.

"You're still not fighting though." He commanded.

"That's not fair!" I protested loudly. "I'm just as strong as you." In contradiction to my words, I winced as Sasuke accelerated quickly.

"You're also injured." Sasuke admonished, groaning in annoyance as a siren wailed behind us.

We continued to bicker even as we fled from the police.

"Wow" I sighed as we pulled into the parking lot of the old cemetery. It was deserted, and looked like it hasn't been occupied by living humans for at least 20 years. "It's nice to feel wanted but that's a little much." I commented, staring through the windshield at the old cemetery

The asphalt of the lot was cracked, tree roots growing up into it in places. The wrought iron gate was rusted and falling down.

Sasuke snorted, stepping out of the car. "Stay put." He demanded. "You're in no condition to fight." He stared at me through the open door with narrowed eyes.

I huffed angrily, plopping down on a pile of blankets near the side and leaned against the beige interior of the wall.

"Yes mom", I mocked sarcastically from inside the van.

Sasuke glared at me one last time before turning and walking towards the gate of the graveyard.

I waited a few minutes before smiling wickedly. There was no way I was staying put. I'm going there and kicking some ass.

A/N: You're welcome.

~SaikaMasomi 


End file.
